


the brightest colour

by matsinko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is always beautiful, that is something Hajime finds himself thinking in the most unlikely times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the brightest colour

Tooru is always beautiful, that is something Hajime finds himself thinking in the most unlikely times. The very first time the thought crosses his mind, they are seven and Tooru drags him out to pick flowers for his mother’s birthday. This is how, two hours later, they end up lying in a small flower valley, exhausted and out of breath, shoulders touching in a warm comfort. Tooru is still giggling, small happy sounds vibrating in the air and through Hajime from where they’re touching and he can’t help but still and stare.  _It suits him_ , he thinks, the way the flowers weave in his soft brown hair and the way his smile is so bright it rivals the sun. Hajime can’t help but laugh along.

 

 

Tooru is beautiful even when he struggles with his words, even when his palms are sweaty and his expression replete with so many emotions Hajime swears he can physically feel them on his skin, slowly getting under, electrifying, going straight to his heart.

“I’m in love with you,” Tooru says finally in one smooth sentence and it knocks the air right out of Hajime. It’s not fair. Not fair how he sight it out, easy as breathing. Not fair how it makes Hajime feel all kind of different things, the excitement from their middle school graduation ceremony suddenly forgotten.

“What are you talking about,” Hajime lets out a nervous laugh and averts his eyes, “Of course. We’re best friends.”

He doesn’t see the hurt in Tooru’s eyes, when he says, “Let’s go, we had plans, right?” and starts walking.

He doesn’t think much of how his eyes sting, when he hears Tooru following, but for the first time Hajime can remember, he doesn’t catch up, rather he stays a few steps behind. 

Tooru is  _beautiful_  and Hajime is a coward.

 

 

He is even beautiful in defeat, Hajime finds out at their last high school tournament, when his eyes are hot brown and bright and oh so different in the sea of sour loss. They harbour starts and gleam  _and gleam_  and Hajime knows he keeps that light for the sake of the team and this time, it is no facade. He beliefs Tooru respects his team above all and hope is something he can’t allow to lose, not right now.

In the shade of the heavy sorrow, he remains the brightest colour. A true leader, an overwhelming support of a crumbling morale and a pat on the back that returns Hajime straight back to reality. And when he lifts his head up, and follows Tooru’s lead, all he can think of is  _it’s okay, it must be okay_  and in all of Tooru’s brilliant enigma, he is a partner Hajime will be forever proud of having. Different universities start to sound a bit less scary in Hajime’s mind now.  _As long as we keep together_ , he chants in his mind as a mantra.

 

 

The first time when he actually says out loud, lets the words roll off his tongue, is during a cold night in their shared apartment in Tokyo a year and a half later when Oikawa comes home, all ruffled hair, snow on his shoulders and pink on his cheeks. He stops for a second and sighs, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I’m home,” he says then, looking to where Hajime is standing, their eyes meeting into a perfect harmony of softness, a feeling of  _home_. The colour on his cheeks is burning pink and his eyes are melting chocolate even in the coldest of nights and as he gifts Hajime with the most adoring smile, his insides do a flip of excitement and courage surges through his veins.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Hajime utters then, and could almost see the words hanging between them for a couple of seconds.

Tooru’s face seems to blossom then, colourful and warm in the cold night, the pink on his cheeks shifts into a flush of deep red, and that smile, that  _damn smile_ , looks more genuine that Hajime has ever seen.

 

 

Tooru is the most beautiful when he really  _looks_  at Hajime, that raw, affectionate look that is reserved for Hajime and Hajime only, and when he whispers his name like a prayer, spilled from parted lips, Hajime gives  _and gives_  until he falls apart and melts, until he doesn’t know when one of them begins and the other ends.

**Author's Note:**

> The first Haikyuu tumblr drabble I decide to post here.  
> I saw that Seijou extra, in which Iwa told he is proud of having had Oikawa as a partner.. but they're going to different unis and idk.. My heart is full with iwaoi feelings now ;-; Please let them be in the same city!  
> Hope you all enjoy ~
> 
>  
> 
> [[come say hi]](http://matsinko.tumblr.com)


End file.
